


Starstruck

by pinkseas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i really don’t know how to tag, junhui jihoon soonyoung and wonwoo are 2 years older than minghao and mingyu, just to fit the plot line don't worry, minghao is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkseas/pseuds/pinkseas
Summary: meeting his favorite idol was all minghao ever wanted in life, and when he’s given the opportunity he looses his shit.orminghao meets his favorite idol and pees his pants. said idol thinks it’s kinda cute





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> WOW MY FIRST AO3 WORK!! I see a lot of potential in this fic so I’ll try to update it regularly but there’s only three weeks left of summer and I’ll be busy during all 3 of them, I’ll try to stay active if people actually do read this fic though!!

10\. 9. 8. Minghao’s fingers practically danced with excitement. He was on the ticket site grazing his mouse over the “buy now” button. 7. 6. 5. He’s been dreaming of this moment for years now. Seeing his idol in concert was all he could hope for in this moment. 4. 3. 2. Concert tickets sold out fast, he had to copy and paste his address into the ticket bar and set an alarm just to be prepared for this exact time. 

1\. 

“Want to meet sexy ladies near you? Click the link below.” Popped up on the screen before Minghao’s brain could register what had happened. He blinked plainly before scrambling to X out of the numerous tabs now appearing on his computer. Of course this had to happen to him when he finally had the money and time to see his favorite idol in concert. “Why me.” He said almost too loud to be to himself as he arrived back on the ticket selling website. To his dismay only one ticket was left, and it was in the nosebleed section so far away from the stage his idol would look like a colorful blob. Thinking pretty positively Minghao sided with getting the ticket, seeing his idol in concert IS a once in a life time opportunity. His fingers ghosted over the keypad of his computer before he pressed down and quickly shut his eyes.

When he opened them again he expected to see the screen ‘Congratulations! Your ticket has been purchased,’ but was instead met with a sad tab that said ‘Sold out.’ He calmly closed his computer and fell back on his bed. Could this day possibly get any worse? He had finally been given the chance to see his idol, Wen Junhui in concert but because of his stupid computer it was all ruined. He stared at the ceiling with greif before bringing his pillow to his face and yelling as loud and hard as he could.

. 

. 

. 

Minghao couldn’t help but sulk through the hallways as he headed to his next class. He looked dead. He didn’t care enough to style his hair and his uniform was put on so lazily he was sure he’d get a dress code violation if he were to pass by an administrator.

He turned his head as his best friend walked quickly towards him. "Rough night?" Mingyu said observing a Minghao that looked like his soul left his body. Minghao exchanged a look with Mingyu without answering and just continued to trek towards English with Ms. Lee. "... you didn't get Junhui tickets did you..." At the name of his idol Minghao was already tearing up. He shared a look with Mingyu that spoke 'mention it again and I'll kill you'. "You know... that radio station down town mentioned two free tickets if you can answer a certain question about Junhui." At the mention of that Minghao perked up immediately. God, what had he done to be given another opportunity to meet Junhui? He was truly so lucky at this moment. "Actually I didn't know. We're going to call right? My place or yours? Or should we go out to take the phone call?" He was really bouncing off the walls now. "Calm down, we'll talk about it later." Mingyu said patting Minghao on the shoulder before he walked off to his Chemistry class.

Minghao couldn't stop smiling as he walked to English with a lot more purpose than before. He clutched his notebook to his chest and his heart pounded. He really was the luckiest fan in the world. It was basically fate that he was given another chance, whatever god there is intended for it to happen. With that thought in his mind Minghao smiled through his classes earning weird looks fro his peers and even some staff.

Before he knew it, school was over and he was quickly rushing to meet Mingyu at the gate of the school. Of course they didn't have a complete plan for getting tickets yet but Minghao felt as if it was almost guaranteed they would get the tickets. "Hey-" was all Mingyu could get out before Minghao was dragging him through the steel entrance. The atmosphere among the two was somewhat stiff, Mingyu could tell Minghao was serious as hell about getting these tickets. When it came to Junhui Minghao always spoke with fondness and seriousness lacing his voice. 'He's really the best dancer in the world', 'Did you know Junhui used to be an actor?', and 'Junhui donated to xyz charity' was stuff Mingyu heard about often when Minghao went on tangents about how much he admired Junhui. Other people think it's weird but Mingyu had no choice but to be understanding of the situation Minghao was in. If Mingyu had a favorite singer he'd most likely feel the same way. 

"Okay so during class I looked up information about the giveaway and I found out Wonwoo will be there as well." Minghao spoke halting Mingyu's train of thought. He also took note that they had stopped their trek to wherever the hell they were going so that Minghao could speak. "Who's Wonwoo?" at that Minghao's face froze before he reminded himself that Mingyu isn't a fan of his idol. "Junhui's manager. He'll be the one to talk to the prize winner about the tickets." Mingyu nodded as Minghao continued on. "I decided that our best bet is going straight to the radio station, then we can meet Wonwoo while we're at it. It sounds stalker-ish but we can just say we were passing by." With this the pair started to head towards the radio station. 

As they approached they saw a hoard of teenage girls surrounding the front of the radio station, probably with the same goal in mind. Minghao fished his phone out of his pocket to turn on the radio station turning it up loud enough so only he and Mingyu could hear it. "Hello hello and welcome to the afternoon segment of Seventeen news where we give you the word about the hottest celebs locally and globally!" the radio host said with an extra animated voice. If Minghao was being honest he only downloaded the radio app solely for getting tickets to see his idol, but he felt good he was giving the show one more listen than normal. Maybe he'd keep the app, maybe if he could snag the Junhui tickets without problems. "I'm your host Boo Seungkwan and today I am here with none other than Jeon Wonwoo! Wen Junhui's manager!" At this the crowd of girls started to scream at an almost ear splitting volume, he could hear the screaming on his device. "I hear we have some fans outside! Thank you for tuning into Seventeen new today!" The host piped up. Minghao really just wanted them to get to the point, what most people were listening to the station for. As if he had read his mind the host started off with the question. "Alright so I hear we have some Junhui fans! Here is the question folks first person to call it right gets two FREE tickets to Junhui's concert in Seoul along with backstage passes! Who produces Junhui's music? I'll say it again; who produces Junhui's music? The phone lines are OPEN!" 

"Do you know?" Mingyu asked turning to Minghao who was dialing the number he memorized on the app. "Yeah duh of course, Lee Jihoon also known as Woozi they were friends in high school and when Junhui's youtube cover blew up Jihoon and Junhui made a deal to work together, they split the money Junhui makes among themselves plus Wonwoo and Soonyoung." as Minghao finished speaking he pressed dial and looked up into the crowd. He saw a group of girls glancing at he and Mingyu but paid no mind to it, until one of them got through the line. "Caller number eight! Do you know who produces Wen Junhui's music?" Minghao stared at the group as one of the girls put the phone to their ear "Yes! Lee Jihoon also known as Woozi!" The emotion was wiped off of Minghao's face almost immediately. He realized that the girls who were glancing at him were listening in on his conversation. Was he too loud? That must have been it, because now some random girl has HIS concert tickets. He turned around to look at Mingyu who's mouth had dropped in an 'o' coming to the realization that Minghao had made moments before. "Yes caller number eight that is correct!! Please stay connected and we will email you the information for your tickets!!" The group of girls started to scream and jump about as Minghao just dejectedly sat down at the place in which he was standing. "I can't believe that just happened." he sighed clutching at his sides. "We can leave if you want-" Mingyu offered before Minghao just shook his head and put his head in his hands. 

"Alright folks and that's all we have for today's show!! Stay tuned tomorrow for our afternoon segment about what being in the idol industry is like!!" After this the crowd began to disperse and Minghao didn't budge from his spot. Mingyu's eyes drifted towards the doors of the radio station as a lean man with specs bowed to the radio host and walked in the direction of a grocery store. "I'll be right back Hao." Mingyu said standing up and briskly walking towards and into the grocery store.

Mingyu's eyes scanned the isles as he walked down a random isle to be met with the man he saw outside of the broadcasting station. "Mr Jeon?" Mingyu said cautiously approaching Wonwoo. Although Mingyu towered in size he was still somewhat nervous to talk to the man, I mean this was his best friend's favorite idol's manager. He had to make a good impression. "..Yes?" Wonwoo said turning towards the boy in front of him and looking up. "Can i help you?" escaped from his lips which left Mingyu slightly frowning before he gained composure to speak to the man. "Um hi! I'm Kim Mingyu and I'm nineteen, I attend school in this area and uh-" Mingyu was cut off abruptly by Wonwoo after getting his first few words out. "Are you just going to waste my time; why are you talking to me specifically in a super market of all places?" "I'm sorry I just wanted to ask... could you please give my friend a ticket for Junhui's show?" Wonwoo opened his mouth to say something before Mingyu cut him off. "I probably seem like a fanboy but my friend really IS Junhui's biggest fan. He knows everything about Junhui but like. Not in a creepy way." 

Honestly speaking, Mingyu didn't expect his efforts to get him anywhere but Wonwoo's face for some reason softened before he took his phone and texted a number Mingyu didn't bother to look at. He mindlessly looked around the grocery store as Wonwoo handed him his phone. "Put in your number and I can get you and your friend tickets." Mingyu's face lit up as he softly took the phone and put his phone number in. "Thank you so so much." Mingyu said smiling wide and bowing to the shorter man. He turned and walked out of the grocery store to greet his best friend. 

"Minghao I have the greatest news."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! please encourage me to go through with this fic


End file.
